The Eighth Research Workshop on the Biology, Prevention and Treatment of Head and Neck Cancer is next scheduled conference in a series that is held every four years. The conference will be head October 28, 2010 to October 30, 2010 at the Hyatt Regency Crystal City, Arlington, Virginia. This Research Workshop has proven to be the most important international interdisciplinary research conference focused on head and neck cancer. Topics to be discussed at the Conference include molecular genetics, tumor cell biology, viral carcinogenesis (HPV), immunology, gene therapy, organ-preservation therapeutic approaches, radiology and imaging, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, molecular targeting approaches, chemoprevention, and quality of life issues. The goals of the Research Workshop are to bring together clinical, translational and basic investigators to share recent advances in head and neck cancer, identify and prioritize areas for future investigation, and disseminate this information to the larger community of clinicians and investigators through publication of the abstracts in the journal Head and Neck. The Research Workshops are particularly suitable and well attended by young scientists and trainees to gain exposure to a diverse array of topics related to their own field of studies. This application requests funds to support travel scholarships for junior investigators to attend the Workshop. This Workshop provides an important venue to present and discuss recent advances in the biology, prevention and treatment of this frequently lethal malignancy. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Eighth Research Workshop on the Biology, Prevention and Treatment of Head and Neck Cancer will provide an international forum for the presentation and discussion of new research developments in all scientific fields related to head and neck cancer. The major objectives are to disseminate new research findings and to stimulate new research initiatives. This will be achieved through increased interactions between scientists and clinicians in the field. This Workshop offers a unique opportunity to discuss and implement translational research objectives and goals. Workshops on new research methodologies and progress in specific areas of translational research will be conducted. We will also seek to identify national research priorities in head and neck cancer for the next 5 years, through workshop discussions between participants and representatives of funding agencies such as the National Cancer Institute, The National Institute for Dental and Craniofacial Research, the National Institute for Deafness and Other Communication Disorders, and the American Cancer Society.